Soul of a Daydreamer
by Topaz989
Summary: Trunks in his bedroom. Thinking about what a poor rich life he had.


Soul of a Daydreamer  
  


Laying here on my warm blankets. Staring into the ceiling as the fan continues to spin and circulate the warm humid air in the room. I could hear the brief bursts of laughter from my fellow demi-saiyan friend Goten as he chat away on his little cell phone. 

Strange, isn't it? Everyone tells me I'm quite a handsome man.... but why can't I find love? I've been alone for twenty-eight years. I really didn't give a damn about it till I reached high school. Every girl I met then, they didn't want me. They were scared by the fact I could break them in half with a hug. Snap their neck back with a kiss. I went to the prom, alone. I stood by talking to the other guys and sat alone when the easy slow dances enchanted the night. 

I hate being alone. I hate not having someone. Why was I such a brat when I was growing up? Why can't I be like my alternate self, a gentleman in every way but with a chillier edge. Going off on adventures, through time, space..... 

Look at me. I sit in a office in a god damn suit and tie wearing a think pair of black glasses.....I didn't even need them. Mom just made me wear them to look smart.... to somehow mask the lazy ass I am. 

Slowly I make way towards the window. My crystal blues gazed around till a woman with a yellow dress and light brown hair ran up to Goten. Quickly shedding her affection towards him. I envy him. 

I use to think I was in control. I did control him. Whatever I wanted, I got. So with him, I got him to do what I wanted. Now, its like that way with him and girls. They are not afraid of him. They gaze at his eyes and see warmth and compassion. They stare into mine, and see that of the son of darkness. Son of the man who murdered thousands. Yes, I am the creation of my angelic mother and my satanic father. But Why Must My Heart Be Shed Away And Sealed In This Cold Body!!! I slammed my fist against the wall. My mother had our house formed out of Titanium Steel so that it would endure the shock waves of the Gravity room. My fist left a hard imprint of my knuckles as if it was a piece of clay that I carefully pressed my finger in. 

_"Its not fair,"_ my lips muttered as my breath stifled with a gentle quivering. Moving towards a mirror, I began to stare at my features. A strong chin with bits of lavender hair that cropped around my face, focusing it all towards my eyes. Yes, I am my father. I have his face. But I do not have the imperial strength of his soul that allows him the full granted title of 'Prince of the Saiyans'. 

Perhaps that's why I like to fight. Release this eternal loneliness from my heart. 

Perhaps that's why I want to abandon my 'corporal' status and fly around in the skies like the phoenix; reborn after enduring the flames and set free to soar above all. 

But to be above all is not what I seek. Love...... I've never had a first kiss before. I wonder what's it like to press my lips against a feminine beauty and embrace her. Intertwining her fingers into mine and allow my soul to smolder with hers to form an everlasting bond that would forever be eternal. 

I motioned towards the window once more. Marron..... why does her name always tickle my skin and send shivers up and down. Leaving me as if the room went cold and she was the bright luminous flame to keep me going on. 

I've always had visions of her in my nightly slumber. The moon would cast its full light as she walked from it. Her silk white dress would lazily flow to one side while a solemn flower hat made from various assortments from the wild would be in one of her hands; allowing the golden locks of heaven to dance in the moonlight. 

Every time, I would be standing there, looking dazed. But she would come and wrap her arms so tightly around me. My lips would come about her ear to murmur gentle feelings that would be bottled up inside and beckoned to be spoken. She would shiver under my breath like a wilting flower without water but arise in full blossom as I gently placed kisses along her creamy neck. 

Each time felt more and more real as if I could smell the perfumed scent in her hair..... as if I could feel the soft locks curl under my fingers..... as if I could feel her small hands rub my shoulder blades while pulling me closer and closer to her porcelain crafted body. Then our lips would be inches away. Her eyes of deep serenity would meet mine, and slowly close so that only our emotions would guide us through our virgin kiss. 

I would awake...... and then I am alone once more.

I don't want to be alone.....

I pray I will find someone someday....

But now I must continue to imagine.....

Allow paradise inside my mind......as a daydreamer


End file.
